Manyu Secret Scroll: Kaede, MILF Of The Manyu
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct Epilogue to Kamen Rider Omega's "Manyu Secret Scroll". Reading that is absolutely mandatory. Kagefusa has returned home, Kaede is "available" again and thus, the sisters and wife relish and indulge. Futa!Kagefusa, Futa!Chifusa and Kaede threesome under the amber lantern light. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Manyu Secret Scroll: Kaede, MILF Of The Manyu**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The elder Manyuu sister had always had a sadistic streak, and she displayed it openly quite often, particularly upon returning home with her sister, now mistress, and her now fellow lover.

It had been hectic early on, settling into a much calmer life, but they made it work. Kaede had Chifusa's child. A beautiful baby girl that, after much nagging and hounding, Chifusa agreed to Kagefusa's request that she let the older Manyu sister teach her the ways of the sword once she was old enough. Kagefusa was given the honor of naming her: Pai Pai.

At the time, Chifusa gave a look at her older sister and concubine, arms crossed under her bosom.

"...really, Aneue? Really?"

"Yes, really~" Kagefusa replied without an ounce of shame, a grin and all.

Chifusa wasn't...convinced at first, but the name grew on her quicker than she thought at first.

And while Kaede was taking the time to care for her and Chifusa's child in her belly, the new Manyu Clan leader was busy teaching Kagefusa the ways of passion, pleasure, and the mastering of the Inkei Seicho.

It was something that Kagefusa grew accustomed to…and she liked to indulge in it with both her little sister and her wife, oftentimes both at the same time once Kaede was "available" once again.

Tonight, Chifusa and Kaede's precious baby girl was fast asleep in her room. Not even a natural disaster would be able to wake her up, which left the three mature women with plenty of time and room to…indulge.

Therefore, right now, it was no surprise that Kagefusa reveled in this sadistic streak of hers. A malicious grin plastered on her beautiful face, she stared deep into the violet eyes of Kaede, the woman and mother bent over on the futon below them. One of the blonde's big and beautiful breasts held in Kagefusa's hand, she pushed the girl's torso upwards while jerking herself off almost in Kaede's face, her girl-dick just a few inches away from the blonde's glistening lips.

"Kaaa...Kagefusa-sama...please...let me, please~!" The blonde whimpered, reaching her tongue out to try and take a lick at Kagefusa's penis, yet the silver-haired Manyuu sister cruelly denied her.

While Kagefusa held Kaede at bay, so to speak, Chifusa was busy and mesmerized enough by the sheer erotic sight before her and the feeling of Kaede's pussy muscles clamping down on her own penis as the Manyuu Clan Leader did Kaede from behind, Doggy style.

As for why Kaede wasn't using her hands? Again, this was a clear sign of Kagefusa's sadistic streak; meaning Kaede's hands were tied behind her back. The curvy blonde, nearing delirium with lust and passion, knelt on the threesome's bedding, being held up practically by Kagefusa's hand on her chest and her other hand, which held Kaede by the forehead, still denying her even the smallest taste of her big, thick girl-penis.

"Mou, Aneue! Just-aahmm...mmm...~! Just let her have it already! I don't think I'll-hhnn! Kaede's pussy…she's **so** tight!" Chifusa scolded Kagefusa, looking at the silver-haired woman right in the eye, her voice thick with bliss and the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, with the way that Kaede's pussy throbbed and pulsed, clamping down on Chifusa's dick with each thrust into her, each time their lower bodies connected with wet, slapping noises.

The blonde's body had only gotten more beautiful and her pussy oh so tighter. Motherhood was so good to her.

"Kage...Kagefusa-sama-AH~! Please...I want it!" The poor blonde was nearly in tears, looking up at Kagefusa.

The sheer need and craving in Kaede's hazy gaze was just what Kagefusa wanted to see. Her malicious grin was quick to change to a mellower, warmer smile.

"Geez, you two. You girls are no fun~" Kagefusa shrugged and moved her hand from Kaede's forehead to her soft, hotly-blushing cheek to stroke it gently. "Guess there's no helping it. Ok, Kaede-chan... **take it ALL IN**!" And there was Kagefusa's trademark sadistic streak.

Kaede's mouth was already open wide as possible before Kagefusa had even finished speaking, and then, the silverette's voice became a cacophony of beautiful, utterly erotic sounds mixed in with colorful, encouraging obscenities as Kaede practically devoured Kagefusa's cock.

The blonde sucked, licked, lathered Kagefusa's penis like her life depended on it, utilizing every single technique she had long-since mastered, having been Chifusa's willing sexual servant and bedmate for a long time now.

And while Kaede was busy giving Kagefusa the most amazing blowjob of her life, Chifusa was starting to lose it. The sounds Kaede made with Kagefusa's cock in her mouth as well as the sounds her elder sister herself made, combined with the amazing line of sight that she had, Chifusa was becoming overwhelmed by it all.

The dark blue-haired clan leader finally lost all her restraint. She tightened her hold on Kaede's lovely hips, her fingers digging into the supple, warm flesh and then, began to pound Kaede's pussy with all her might.

This, of course, meant that Kaede was repeatedly lurching forward, deep-throating Kagefusa every single time. Kagefusa didn't even feel the need to hold Kaede's face by the cheeks. The blonde was clearly not going to stop sucking her off until she made her gorgeous, sadistic mistress cum in her mouth, and she clearly needed no urging to suck her off. Sure, Kaede could very well break the rope that bound her wrists and use her hands to please her beautiful mistress along with her mouth at any moment. It wasn't a tight knot in the slightest, either. She knew it, and of course, so did Kagefusa and Chifusa. The rope was all part of the fun, part of the challenge.

Kaede giving Kagefusa a blowjob while Chifusa fucked the blonde from behind, their big, succulent breasts bouncing back and forth, their gorgeous and heated bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat

Eventually, true to Chifusa's earlier warning, the head of the Manyuu Clan could no longer take the pleasure, and clearly, neither could her two lovers.

It was an amazing chain reaction of bliss: Chifusa slammed one final time into Kaede's pussy from behind, practically flooding the girl's womanhood with her hot seed, feeling almost as if her girl-cock were melting in the most amazing way within the blonde.

Feeling her first mistress' hot, thick semen inside her easily tipped Kaede over the edge, making her see stars behind her tightly-closed eyes and drowning her scream of release with Kagefusa's dick, which was still firmly lodged inside her mouth.

And then, finally, the sheer stimulation of Kaede's amazing oral skills, combined with that final scream of pleasure from the blonde, launched Kagefusa into an ejaculation that made her bend her torso forward, making her big breasts jiggle and nipples harden, and her eyes widen as she grabbed Kaede's face by the cheeks and screamed into the night while sending spurt after spurt after voluminous spurt of her seed into Kaede's eager mouth and down her throat.

The three lovers remained in this position, this orgasmic high, for a few, seemingly-never-ending seconds...before all their energy was practically zapped away.

The three women fell to the futon below them, a hot mess of limbs, hair of three different colors, heated curves, sweat, bodily fluids and the smell of sex.

Then, half-awake, the three had enough consciousness left to give one final effort and managed to wrap the covers of their bedding over them and lay down, Chifusa and Kagefusa pulling Kaede between them before finally calling it a night.

It wasn't certain who snuffed the last lantern...but it may as well have been the wind as Chifusa, Kaede and Kagefusa fell into another night of amazing sleep.

 **~The End~**

 **At long last, I get to post this little thing here. LOL It's been sitting pretty in my FanFiction folder for years, and I can finally share it with you beautiful people~ :3**

 **Not much to say here, other than I hope you enjoyed this glorious threesome tryst for the Manyu sisters and the now-MILF-tier Kaede. LOL Tell me what you thought in wonder~ful, long, long, productive reviews, 'k? And, again, in case you guys are reading this story first: GO read "Manyu Secret Scroll". That is mandatory reading to really~! Enjoy this story. This is an epilogue, after all.**

 **All of that said, thanks for reading and seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is. :3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
